Romanpicisan
by Zashache
Summary: sekumpulan romance drama ala Katekyou Hitman Reborn! pair berbeda setiap episode. gonta-ganti dari Het-Yaoi, Chap9: Romeo x Bianchi!
1. Crazy Little thing called love

**Title:** RomanPicisan

**Rate:** T

**Pair: **(_setiap chap pairnya beda-beda_) Colonnello x Lal

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lal Mirch merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya, dia menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemeja kayu antik miliknya, hari ini dia merasa teramat capek... semua orang seperti menggebernya untuk bekerja lebih, masalah Vongola-lah, para anak-anak CONSUBIM yang tak bisa diatur, dan lain-lain... Lal berasa ingin meninggalkan mereka semua dan mendapatkan hari libur yang tenang...

"Kora, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang tanpa mengetuk dan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun langsung masuk kedalam ruang kerja Lal, tentu saja hal itu membuat sang _Trainer _ jadi semakin kesal.

"Colonnello. Kau tentu bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Kata Lal dengan sangat ketus, dia berhenti menjedotkan kepalanya, kini dia melemaskan kepalanya dipundak kursi tingginya.

"_Well, knock-knock, Mrs. Lal...._ aku sudah mengetuk pintu, Kora. Kau saja yang tak mendengarnya." Ujar Colonnello dengan senyum _boyish _diwajahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan kesamping tempat duduk Lal dan mulai untuk menggangu Lal dengan cara membuat kusut rambut Lal menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Colonnello. Apakah ini sikap seorang CONSUBIM?" Lal ingin menyuruhnya pergi menjauh, dia bisa saja menendang lelaki berambut blonde pendek yang selalu menggunakan bandana warna _kamuflase _ini dengan mudah, namun hari ini dia masih punya rasa belas kasihan.

"Kora, kau kecapekan ya?" Colonnello memilih untuk menghiraukan omongan Lal, dia memulai topik pembicaraan baru. "....dan apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Lal. Dia menyuruh Colonnello untuk berhenti 'menghancurkan' rambutnya.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Kora!" Colonnello menarik tangannya dari rambut Lal, kemudian dia bertekuk lutut disebelah kursi Lal, membuat tingginya sama dengan Lal yang sedang duduk.

"...lucu sekali, Colonnello. Lebih baik sekarang kau tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku jamin pasti aku akan merasa lebih baik." Sindir Lal. "Aw!! Robek hatiku, Kora! Kejam sekali kata-katamu!" sahut Colonnello, sambil memperagakan hatinya yang robek dengan seketika. Lal menatapnya dengan tajam ketika melihat pemuda itu berakting seakan-akan hatinya robek beneran.

"Ok...Kora, tutup matamu." Kata Colonello dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa harus begitu?" Lal tentu saja tak menerima perintah dari anak buahnya sendiri. "Aku bilang tutup matamu, Kora. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Colonnello sambil tersenyum.

Ada sedikit _blush _diwajah Lal ketika melihat Colonnello tersenyum kepadanya, dia benci mengakui kalau pemuda itu memang tampan sekali. Akhirnya Lal menutup kedua matanya, tak berapa lama kemudian, dia merasakan tangan Colonnello perlahan-lahan memegang wajahnya, tangannya seperti menarik wajah Lal untuk lebih maju kedepan...

Kemudian Lal merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, terasa sangat lembut... Lal membuka matanya sedikit, yang dia lihat hanyalah warna bandana _kamuflase_ Colonnello dan rambut blondenya, yup. Colonnello menciumnya. Lal menutup matanya kembali, karena dia tak mau kehilangan sensasi ini.

Perlahan-lahan Colonnello melepaskan 'kuncian' bibirnya dengan Lal, meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersenggal. "_Well..._Kora, sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Colonnello yang sedang menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya.

"...sedikit." ujar Lal dengan seringai diwajahnya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** Shiawase Neiro, **_**Orange Range. **_Code Geass)

**MATTGASM:** ColoLal ;) kenapa Colonnello harus mati?? TTTT nyu~ tiap chapt, pairnya beda-beda... chap ini _Het _ColoLal... besok _Yaoi_.... ?x? kufufufu~~


	2. Mr Raindrops

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(_Yaoi)_ Hibari x Tsuna / 1827

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Tsunayoshi Sawada mengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, tetesan air hujan langsung jatuh diwajahnya dengan lembut, Tsuna kembali berteduh dipintu luar tempat bimbingan belajarnya, beberapa anak-anak lain yang ikut les telah pulang, ada yang dijemput, ada yang pulang sendiri menggunakan payung, bahkan ada yang sepayung berdua...

Sementara Tsuna masih berada disana sendirian, dia menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari kalau hujan menjadi semakin deras, dan hanya dia seorang yang masih berada disana...

"_Yah...hujan, ngga bawa payung...mau minta jemput...ah, ngga enak...nanti nyusahin yang lain...."_ pikir Tsuna. Dia sih bisa aja telepon Gokudera, Yamamoto, atau siapalah, untuk menjemputnya... namun Tsuna tak mau membuat mereka semua jadi repot karena mengurusnya, jadi dia memilih untuk tak menghubungi mereka.

Dia akan menunggu hujan untuk reda, barulah dia pergi pulang.

"Tsunayoshi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing, Tsuna menengok kesana-kemari, mencari asal suara itu. Dan dia menemukannya, ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dia berada, orang itu menatap lurus kepadanya, sebelah tangannya memegang payung besar berwarna abu-abu.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna menyadari siapakah orang itu, dia adalah Hibari Kyouya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan Disini?

"...kau belum pulang, Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Hibari. Dia berjalan mendekati Tsuna, masih membawa payung. Dia berdiri dibawah hujan, menunggu Tsuna untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"E...eh, ya begitulah...aku...aku tak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan..." Tsuna tak menyadari, kalau wajahnya menjadi merah ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Hibari. mendadak Hibari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tsuna, Tsuna jadi bingung.

"...Pulang bersamaku." Hibari adalah orang yang sangat _To the point _sekali, dia tak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk berbasa-basi, Apalagi ngomong panjang lebar. Orang-orang banyak mengatakan kalau dia itu pelit bicara.

"E...eh?! ta...tak usah! Lebih baik aku menunggu hujan untuk reda... aku tak mau menyusahkanmu, Hibari-san!" wajah Tsuna jadi tambah merah, dia langsung mati-matian menolak tawaran Hibari. Walaupun sebenarnya dia mau....

Hibari terlihat '_terluka' _setelah mendengar Tsuna menolak tawarannya, tangannya masih dia ulurkan kedepan Tsuna, seakan-akan masih menunggu jawaban yang sesungguhnya....

"A...ah, sungguh... aku tak mau menyusahkanmu..." tanpa dia sadari, Tsuna jadi keringat dingin, omongannya mulai tak beraturan.

Hibari menatapnya, tangannya masih dia ulurkan kehadapan Tsuna.

"A...apalagi menyusahkan orang sepertimu, Hi...Hibari-san..." omongan Tsuna makin tak beraturan, Tsuna terlihat panik sendiri.

Hibari masih menatapnya, tangannya juga masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Hi...Hibari-san, aku tak mau...menyusahkanmu" Tsuna perlahan-lahan kehilangan alasan dan kehilangan kata-katanya.

Hibari masih saja menunggunya. Bahkan sampai tangannya jadi basah terkena air hujan.

"...Baiklah." pada akhirnya, Hibari lah yang menang. Dan Tsuna akan selalu kalah, Tsuna mengengam tangan Hibari yang basah, dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung menarik Tsuna kebawah payungnya, lalu dia membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih, Tsunayoshi." Ada rasa lega tersirat diwajah Hibari, nampaknya dia harus menasehati Tsuna agar tak terlalu sungkan kepadanya. Wajah Tsuna telah menjadi merah sepenuhnya, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia sendiri bingung mengapa pada akhirnya dia mau untuk diantar pulang oleh Hibari.

Selamanya, Tsuna tak akan pernah bisa menolak tawaran Hibari, apapun itu.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Aitsu, **_**Dicot. **_Gals!)

**MATTGASM:** 1827! Sebenarnya saia udah duluan buat tentang 1827, sebelum H. Veldargone request! :D nampaknya kita sehati... HAHAHAHAHAHA.... *_dilempar sepatu* _okay! Hari ini Yaoi Hibari x Tsuna... besok Het ?x?


	3. Cycle

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Het)_ TYL! Lambo x I-pin /LamPin

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"Aku kembali...!"

I-pin sedang memakan _cupcake_ dengan topping _cream cheese_ yang dibawakan oleh Chrome-chan untuk seluruh _Famiglia_, tapi sih kayaknya dibawain kushus buat Tsuna-nii-san... Lambo Bovino baru saja kembali dari misinya ketika dia melihat I-pin yang duduk dengan tenang di area dapur sambil menikmati sebuah _cupcake_.

"Ah...I-pin-chan, darimana kau mendapatkan _cupcake_ itu??" Lambo sangat suka dengan makanan manis, kebiasaannya dari kecil itu nampaknya tak berubah hingga sekarang. Dia langsung duduk disebelah I-pin dan mencoba untuk mengambil _cupcake_ milik gadis itu.

I-pin langsung menjauhkan _cupcake_nya dari jangkauan Lambo. "Chrome-nee-san yang memberikannya...enak saja! Ini tinggal satu-satunya tau, setelah dimakan habis sama Tsuna-nii-san, Fuuta-kun, dan Yamamoto-senpai! Aku tak akan memberikannya padamu!" ucap I-pin dengan nada defensive, dia sama saja dengan Lambo, maniak makanan manis. Dan akan melakukan apapun agar makanan kesukaanya tidak diambil orang.

"_Yare-yare~_ jahat sekali dirimu, I-pin-chan! Ayo berikan padaku!" karena kesal, Lambo mencoba untuk mengambil dengan paksa _cupcake_ itu dari tangan I-pin, namun tetap saja tak berhasil, I-pin bukanlah tandingannya dalam soal kayak begini.

Setelah berkutat dengan I-pin cukup lama, Lambo tak kunjung mendapatkan _cupcake_ itu. Ternyata gadis Chinese itu lumayan juga... "_Yare... _baiklah... dengarkan aku." Kata Lambo dengan nada serius. I-pin terlihat kaget pas ngeliat Lambo masang wajah serius, tumben-tumbenan aja itu anak...

"Kalau aku menciummu, maukah kau memberikanku _cupcake_ itu?" Tanya Lambo. Pertanyaan Lambo membuat mulut I-pin menganga, dia tak menyangka kalau Lambo akan berkata seperti itu. "Ha...Hahaha! tidak akan... aku tak akan memberikannya padamu!" I-pin tetap setia kepada pendiriannya.

Lambo lama-lama terlihat tak sabar, soalnya I-pin dan dia sama-sama ngotot. "_Yare_...kau akan menyesali kata-katamu, I-pin-chan." Mendadak Lambo langsung menarik tangan I-pin, membawa wajah gadis itu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya, lalu dia menciumnya.

"_Na..._" I-pin tak sempat untuk bereaksi, mulutnya langsung dikunci dengan bibir remaja tanggung itu. Sangking terhanyut didalam ciuman itu, I-pin tidak menyadari kalau tangan Lambo yang satunya sedang berusaha untuk meraih _cupcake_ yang berada di gengaman tangannya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan _cupcake_ itu, Lambo langsung memutuskan ciumannya. "_Yare~_ aku selalu mendapatkan yang aku mau, I. pin. Chan." Ucap pemuda itu, dia memberikan ciuman kecil diatas hidung I-pin sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana sambil memakan _cupcake_ hasil sengketa.

Meninggalkan I-pin yang terpaku dengan wajah merah sendirian dimeja makan. Lalu 5 menit kemudian....

"LAMBO!!!!"

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan histeris I-pin, sementara Lambo telah pergi entah kemana dengan perasaan riang gembira.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Seikan Hikou, **_**Megumi Nakajima/Ranka Lee**_)

**MATTGASM:**....terkutuklah sebuah website yang telah memperlihatkan kebersamaan Lambo dan I-pin... AAARRGHHH.... KAWAAAAIIII.... ini anak berdua lucu amaaaat.... apalagi jadi pair... huaaa.... *_apus iler_* tapi teteup ajah.... R x L is the best.... Apalagi C + R x L....WAAA....surga duniawi XDDDDD *_dilempar beling_*

Hari ini _Het_ Lambo x I-pin... besok _Yaoi_ ?x? :DD (_eniwei, sebenarnyah saiah niat deh.. nampilin Ryohei... tapi ngga tau, dia pairnya sama siapa... bang Ryohei yang ekstreme.... mau tak tampilin tapi kaga tao pair muh ma siape..maap ya bang xD_)


	4. Beautiful World

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Yaoi)_ YamamotoGokudera/ 8059

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Gokudera Hayato perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi yang menerawang masuk melalui jendela kamar membuatnya terbangun. Dia meregangkan tangan dan kakinya, sedikit bermalas-malasan ditempat tidur yang nyaman...

Namun dia tahu, kalau dia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan hari ini... hari ini Jyuudaime-tercintanya menyuruhnya untuk membereskan sebuah geng kecil yang berada diperbatasan, dan mereka cukup kuat... Gokudera menyanggupi saja tugas yang diberikan oleh _Vongola, _walaupun sebenarnya dia rada enggan melakukannya.

Dengan susah payah, Gokudera turun dari atas tempat tidur, dia berjalan sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi untuk membenahi diri dan mengganti baju. Setelah mencuci muka dengan air dingin segar yang membuat matanya terbuka secara utuh, pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya. Ketika dia memasuki area dapur, dia melihat pemandangan yang selalu sama setiap paginya....

"Selamat Pagi."

Yamamoto Takeshi, berdiri bersandarkan meja counter dengan segelas kopi panas ditangan kirinya. Dia memberikan Gokudera yang baru bangun tidur sebuah senyuman cerah, yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Gokudera menyeringai, dia menyukainya. Setiap pagi ketika dia membuka matanya, selalu sosok Yamamoto yang dia lihat. Yamamoto yang selalu terlihat ceria dan manis dihadapannya, Yamamoto yang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga, _Baseball-freak._" Kata Gokudera sambil mengambil cangkir kesayangannya dari atas rak dan menuangkan kopi hitam pekat kedalamnya.

Yamamoto tertawa ketika mendengar panggilan '_sayangnya'_ dari Gokudera, pemuda itu menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan kesamping Gokudera.

"Hmm... sepertinya ada yang lupa memberikanku sebuah _'ciuman-selamat-pagi'_ hari ini..." Ucap Yamamoto, dia mencium kepala pemuda berambut silver dan bermata hijau itu. Tanpa sadar Gokudera jadi tertawa geli, dan langsung memberikan kecupan kecil kepada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Gokudera, dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya. "Hari ini Tsuna memberikanmu tugas, ya..." katanya, sesekali mencuri ciuman kecil dari Gokudera.

"Begitulah. Aku tak mungkin menolak perintah Jyuudaime-tercinta, iya bukan?" Gokudera mulai meminum kopinya, sementara Yamamoto masih berada dibelakangnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aw... hancur hatiku... kau kejam sekali, Hayato-kun." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa. Gokudera langsung menginjak kaki pemuda maniak baseball itu dengan keras. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Takeshi-kun. tak enak didengar, tau." Katanya.

"Hmm... baiklah, baiklah... mm... bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu dari perbatasan, nanti siang?" Tanya Yamamoto, berusaha untuk menutupi muka 'sakit' setelah kakinya diinjak oleh Gokudera dengan kuat.

"Boleh saja....asalkan kau tidak menganggu misiku, kalau iya; akan ku bunuh kau" Ancam Gokudera, dia menyingkirkan gelas kopinya dari pinggir bibirnya.

Yamamoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa." Lalu dia mencium leher Gokudera, perlahan-lahan menaik hingga bertemu dengan bibir kecil pemuda itu. Gokudera membiarkan pemuda itu untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya...

Sampai salah satu dari mereka kehabisan nafas.

"Nanti kujemput jam 2 siang, _Love._" Bisik Yamamoto dengan lembut.

"Jangan sampai telat, _Baseball-Freak._" Kata Gokudera, sebelum memberikan Yamamoto sebuah ciuman lagi.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** Triangular ~FightOnStage~, **_**Megumi Nakajima/May'n **__**Ranka Lee/Sheryl Nome~**_)

**MATTGASM:**..... O____O; *_nampar muka _sendiri* ah.... er...ngga tau kudu ngomong apaan nih saia... mendadak kehilangan kata-kata euy... *_ceileh sok dalem bahasanye_* xD hari ini _Yaoi_ YamaGoku.... besok _Het_ ?x?

**PS: **Senpai hime? Senpai ulang tahun yaa?? Hapiba!! :D traktir kouhaimu dooong. *_ditebas pake piso dapur_*


	5. Last Impression

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Het)_ Mukuro Rokudo x Chrome Dokuro/ 6996

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Chrome Dokuro sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Kokuyo Base, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam hutan. Dia masih memakai seragam Kokuyo-nya, berjalan mengitari hutan kecil yang mengelilingi _Base Camp_ nya. Chrome baru saja kembali berbelanja untuk keperluan base, setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya, dia memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan mengitari gedung...

"Uh...?" ketika dia sedang berjalan melewati pohon willow yang sangat tinggi, dia mendengar suara anak burung, jaraknya ckup dekat. Maka Chrome berinisiatif untuk mencari asal suara itu, dan dia menemukannya, seekor anak burung berwarna kuning terang tergeletak diatas tanah, anak burung itu sangatlah kecil, mungkin umurnya baru beberapa hari...

Dia berusaha untuk menggerakan sayapnya yang masih sangat kecil, dia nampak berusaha untuk terbang. Chrome merasa kasihan dengan burung itu, dengan lembut dia mengangkat burung kecil malang itu keatas tangannya.

"Nee, apakah kau tak apa, burung kecil? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau terjatuh dari sarangmu?" Chrome mengadahkan kepalanya keatas pohon, dan dia melihat ada sarang kecil terletak dipuncaknya. Mungkin saja anak burung ini tak sengaja jatuh dari atas sarangnya...

Chrome tahu kalau dia tak dapat membiarkan anak burung itu, dia begitu kecil dan lemah, bisa-bisa dia dimakan oleh pemangsa buas.... "Nee, jangan khawatir burung kecil. Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke atas." Chrome memberikan senyumannya kepada burung kecil lemah itu.

Lalu Chrome menaruh burung kecil itu keatas kepalanya, tepat diatas rambut model _Nappo_-nya, menjadikan rambutnya sendiri sebagai sarang sementara bagi burung kecil malang itu.

"Hop!" lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Chrome mulai untuk memanjat pohon tinggi itu. Sepatu bootsnya sedikit menyulitkannya untuk menaiki pohon, jadi sebelum menaikinya dia melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya didekat semak-semak.

Chrome hampir terpeleset jatuh ketika dia berada ditengah-tengah, namun dia tak putus asa, dia tetap mencoba untuk menaik lebih tinggi lagi, berusaha untuk mencapai sarang burung kecil itu dipuncak sana.

"U...Uh, tak apa...jangan khawatir, aku akan membawamu kembali kesarangmu!" ucap Chrome, salah satu tangannya meraih ranting pohon, namun ketika dia mau menaikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ranting itu patah. Chrome berteriak cukup kencang dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun dengan cepat dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada batang pohon yang besar.

Nafas Chrome terdengar sangat berat sekali, matanya terbalak, dia begitu kaget karena dia hampir saja jatuh kebawah. Dimana jaraknya ada se-meter lebih. "O...oh...yak ampun... apakah kau baik-baik saja, burung kecil?" Chrome memeriksa burung kecil yang berada diatas rambutnya, nampaknya burung itu baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya Chrome berhasil sampai dipuncak, dan ternyata benar, kalau disana ada sarang burung. Didalam sarang itu ada 2 burung kecil lainnya, mereka terus berbunyi, mungkin mencari saudaranya yang hilang.

"Nah, kembalilah kerumahmu, Burung kecil. Sekarang kau aman." Ucap gadis itu sambil perlahan-lahan menurunkan burung kecil yang berada diatas kepalanya, burung kecil itu terlihat kembali bersemangat ketika bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Chrome merasa sangat bahagia karena dia berhasil mengembalikan burung itu ke keluarganya kembali, dan burung itu nampak bahagia bisa berada di rumahnya lagi. Beda dengan dirinya... keluarganya tak pernah menginginkannya untuk berada dirumah, bahkan keluarganya tak perduli akan nasib nya...

Chrome mulai berbisik. "...Kau beruntung, burung kecil... kau memiliki saudara-saudaramu untuk selalu setia bersamamu, dan keluarga yang menjagamu... tak sepertiku...." gumpalan air mata tertahan dipelupuk mata Chrome.

Tiba-tiba, karena menjadi tak waspada, tangan Chrome terpeleset dan dia tak sempat untuk meraih pegangan. Badan Chrome terhempas kebawah dengan cepat, gadis itu berteriak kencang kembali, dia tahu kalau kali ini dia tak akan selamat, dia akan berakhir Disini...

Chrome memejamkan matanya, kini suaranya sama sekali tak keluar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya, Chrome langsung membuka matanya kembali ketika menyadari kalau ada seseorang menangkap tubuhnya yang terhempas.

"Mu...Mukuro-sama!"

Ya, yang menangkap tubuhnya adalah Mukuro-sama tercintanya.

"_Well hello, My dear Chrome._" Mukuro menggendong Chrome dengan _bridal-style, _Chrome terlihat teramat mungil ditangan Mukuro yang besar. Dengan perlahan Mukuro menurunkan Chrome kembali keatas tanah, dan Chrome dengan cepat mengambil sepatu bootsnya dan mulai memasangnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, _My dear Chrome? _Dan mengapa kau bisa sampai jatuh dari atas sana? Kau sedang tak mencoba untuk bunuh diri, iya bukan?" Tangan Mukuro dengan lembut mengusap wajah Chrome yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Dengan cepat wajah Chrome berubah jadi merah ketika tangan dingin Mukuro mengelus wajahnya yang pucat. "A...aku... tadi...aku... memanjat pohon...untuk mengembalikan anak burung yang terjatuh dari sarangnya diatas sana...Mukuro-sama..." ucap Chrome dengan terbata-bata, dia selalu gagap ketika berbicara dengan Mukuro-sama, orang yang paling dia hormati.

Mukuro terlihat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Chrome, namun setelah dia mendengar semuanya, ada senyuman kecil terlukis diwajahnya. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Chrome dengan pelan.

"Itu perbuatan yang sangat baik sekali, _My dear Chrome..._ nah.... pasti sekarang kau capek, ayo kita kembali ke _Base, _aku sudah menyiapkan teh _Chamomile _untuk kita berdua, kufufu." Kata pemuda yang memilki warna mata berbeda itu. Lalu dia mengengam tangan mungil Chrome dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Senyuman manis langsung merekah diwajah Chrome, Apalagi ketika tangannya digengam dengan erat oleh Mukuro. Dan tak lama kemudian, Chrome mendengar suara burung kecil yang sangat merdu, seakan-akan suara burung kecil itu terdengar seperti mengatakan; '_terima kasih._'

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Gecchuu! Rabu! Rabu! , **_**Mayumi Gojo**_)

**MATTGASM:**...apakah itu Hibird? Dan sepertinya agak sedikit panjang daripada chap2 sebelumnya... (_mulai pilih kasih, soalnya Chrome sih!! Chara paporit... cuih!! xD_) kufufu~ waw! Ternyata sekarang jam 03:52 pagi, kereeend~! *_ngga jelas_*

Hari ini _Het _Mukuro Dokuro x Chrome Dokuro / 6996.... besok _Yaoi _?x?


	6. I'm yours

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Yaoi)_ TYL Colonnello x Lambo

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Colonnello berjalan di sekitar taman privat milikVongola yang belum dibuka oleh Tsuna, taman itu terletak tepat disamping Vongola HQ, dekat dengan toko-toko kecil dan beberapa café _outdoor._ Tapi karena belum dibuka, taman itu masih sepi sekali. Colonnello memutuskan untuk pergi mengelilinginya, karena dia sedang tak punya kerjaan.

"Hm?" ketika dia berada ditengah-tengah taman, dia melihat seorang remaja sedang duduk dibangku taman yang berhadapan dengan air mancur besar berhias patung-patung malaikat cantik. Colonnello mengenal sosok itu, itu adalah Lambo.

Remaja tanggung itu terlihat sedang menangis, Colonnello yang merasa iba perlahan-lahan berjalan kearahnya. "Er... Lambo Bovino, _Thunder Guardian _dari _Vongola..._ iya bukan?" sapanya.

Lambo perlahan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya, mata emerald green Lambo bertemu dengan mata baby blue-nya Collonnello. Remaja itu terlihat sangat manis ketika menangis...huh? apa?

Kini Collonnello tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia tak terlalu mengenal sang _thunder guardian _milik Tsuna ini, dia hanya bertemu dengan Lambo saat masih kecil, dan itupun mereka tak terlalu akrab. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia ketahui... kalau dia pernah suka dengan anak ini.

"Colonnello... apa...apa yang sedang kau lakukan Disini...?" Lambo buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berlagak seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun. Sementara Collonnello terlihat terkejut, rupanya Lambo mengenali dirinya.

"Tidak...aku...aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja! Lalu aku menemukanmu Disini, sedang menangis." Ucap sang tentara CONSUBIM.

Lambo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Aku tidak menangis! Kau mungkin hanya salah lihat!" sifat ke kanak-kanakannya keluar, wajahnya memerah.

Colonnello bisa melihat betapa manis-nya si sapi bego ini. "Oh, begitukah? Lalu bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa lengan bajumu basah? Seingatku hari ini tidak hujan."ucap Colonnello sambil bertolak pinggang.

Lambo terlihat kesal ketika Colonnello membalikan kenyataan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas omongan Colonnello.

"...apakah Reborn menganggumu lagi?" Tanya Colonnello secara tiba-tiba. kini giliran Lambo yang terkejut, darimana Colonnello tahu kalau Reborn sering menganggu dan merendahkan dirinya? Tapi Lambo masih memilih untuk diam saja.

Sementara Colonnello melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu... aku bisa menghajar dia untukmu, kadang-kadang orang itu sangat menyebalkan sekali... terus sama bawelnya seperti Lal pula... hiii." Ucap Colonnello sambil memperagakan Lal yang sedang marah-marah dan Reborn yang mau menembak orang.

Lambo tertawa kecil ketika melihat lagak Colonnello yang lucu, Colonnello merasa senang ketika dia berhasil membuat remaja itu tertawa. "Ah...aku...aku terlalu lemah dan bodoh, untuk dibandingkan dengan mereka semua... bahkan denganmu, Colonnello..." namun senyum dan tawa itu dengan cepat pudar dari wajah Lambo. "Aku ini lemah... dan memiliki _ranking _yang sangat rendah...berbeda dengan kalian semua..." tambahnya.

Colonnello terhenyak diam, ternyata begitu masalahnya. Ternyata dia menangis karena hal itu... tiba-tiba Colonnello memiliki sebuah ide ketika dia melihat kearah kios-kios kecil yang telah berdiri didekat air mancur. "Tunggu Disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana." Ucap Colonnello.

Lambo melihat Colonnello pergi meninggalkannya, dia menunduk kebawah, pandangan matanya tertuju kepada sepatunya. Bahkan Colonnello yang dia kagumi pergi meninggalkannya. _"Semuanya...ternyata sama saja...._" pikirnya.

"Hey!" Tiba-tiba ketika Lambo mengadahkan kepalanya, ada tangan Colonnello yang menyodorkan es krim cone rasa mint chocolate chip campur dengan chocolate chip biasa, lalu ada tambahan sebatang pocky yang menancap diatasnya. Lambo berkedip beberapa kali sebelum melihat kearah Colonnello yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Colonnello, memberikan cone es krim itu kepada Lambo. "Kau suka makanan manis kan? Mendingan makan daripada menangis dan memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu!" sahut pemuda itu dengan senyuman _boyish _terukir dibibirnya.

Lambo tersenyum ketika melihat usaha Colonnello untuk membuatnya ceria kembali, diapun mulai untuk menjilat es krim pemberian Colonnello yang terasa sangat manis. "Terima kasih, Colonnello." Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh krim.

"Sama-sama." ucap Colonnello. Lalu dia duduk disamping Lambo, melihat remaja tanggung itu menghabiskan es krimnya dengan perasaan riang gembira.

Hari ini telah menjadi hari yang cerah, bagi mereka berdua.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Unlimited Sky, **_**TommyHeavenly6**_)

**MATTGASM:** _You make my world so colorful~ I never had it so good~ my love I thank you for all the love you gave to me~ _lho, salah lagu rupanya. Hehehe. xDD jarang ada yang suka pair ColoLam yah? Wong ReboLam ajah susah nemuinnyee disinih... huuu~ TT____TT

Hari ini _Yaoi _Colonello x Lambo... sesok _Het _?x?


	7. Shangrila

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Het)_ TYL 1896/ Hibari K. x Chrome D.

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Chrome Dokuro sedang melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berjejeran sepanjang jalanan kota, hari ini dia memakai kemeja putih berenda dan suspender yang menyambung ke rok hitam selutut yang dia gunakan. Dia tak memakai seragam Kokuyo-nya untuk pergi berbelanja hari ini.

Ditangannya sudah ada beberapa kantong plastik berisikan makanan, malam ini adalah tugasnya untuk membuat makan malam. Makanya Chrome ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untuk Ken, Chikusa, dan Mukuro-sama.

"_Hmm...hari ini enaknya masak apa ya? Ken-kun paling tidak suka sayuran hijau... berarti masak sup saja kali ya..."_ sepanjang perjalanannya, Chrome memikirkan menu apa yang akan dia masak nanti.

Tapi ketika dia mau berbelok di tikungan, ada orang yang menabraknya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu jatuh dengan keras ke tanah, barang belanjaannya juga berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong...!" ternyata orang yang menabrak Chrome adalah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan seram, kedua temannya yang berada dibelakang langsung menghadang Chrome yang merintih sakit dikakinya, sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"Ta...tapi kalian duluan yang menabrak ku..." ucap sang gadis bermata ungu besar itu, tentu saja dia tak mau disalahkan. Chrome langsung membereskan barang-barang belanjaannya yang berserakan ditrotoar.

Salah seorang pemuda berteriak kencang kepada Chrome "Berisik! Kau berani melawan kami!? Apakah kau tak tahu siapa kami!? Kami penguasa daerah sini, tahu!" ucapnya dengan kasar.

Pemuda yang tadi menabrak Chrome perlahan-lahan menunduk dan mengambil dagu Chrome menggunakan tangannya "Wah, wah. Ternyata kau cantik juga, walaupun kau memakai _eyepatch_... bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ketempat kita, hm?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Chrome langsung menampik tangan pemuda itu. Namun para pemuda itu jadi semakin mendekatinya, tiba-tiba...

"Hentikan."

Ada seorang remaja laki-laki yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Chrome berdiri dihadapan mereka semua. Chrome mengetahui orang itu, yang memakai jas hitam sekolah Nanimori... dan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning bertengger dipundaknya.

"Hi...Hibari Kyouya...!"sahut Chrome. ya, dia adalah Hibari Kyouya. Ketua komite sekolah Nanimori dan pemegang _Cloud ring_. Apa yang dia lakukan Disini?

"Hoo, kau mau jadi sok pahlawan? Kau ingin mengambil gadismu ini kembali?" pemuda itu dengan kasar menarik tangan Chrome dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri, Chrome meringis kesakitan kembali, karena kakinya terasa sangat sakit sekali ketika dipaksa untuk berdiri.

Kedua anak buahnya yang tadinya sok gagah berani langsung jadi takut menciut dan bersembunyi dibalik bos nya yang memegang tangan Chrome. "B...bos, lebih baik kita pergi saja...! orang itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, orang yang paling kuat disini... le...lebih baik kita pergi saja!" ucapnya dengan nada takut.

"Argh! Aku tak takut dengannya! Kau mau gadis ini? Coba ambil dia dariku!" ancam pemuda itu. Hibari terlihat menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia mengeluarkan Tonfa-nya yang berada dibalik lengan bajunya.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia, maka kau bisa pergi tanpa luka sedikitpun." Ancam Hibari. Mata Chrome terbalak, Hibari membelanya... Hibari berusaha untuk menolongnya...mengapa?

"Beraninya kau...!" pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Chrome dan mau memukul Hibari. Hibari dengan cepat menghalau pukulannya menggunakan Tonfa, lalu menendang perut bagian bawah pemuda itu menggunakan kakinya. Pemuda itu jatuh langsung jatuh ketanah dan Hibari menodongkan tonfa-nya tepat dimuka pemuda itu.

"Jangan pernah berkeliaran Disini lagi, kalau tidak akan ku gigit kau sampai mati." tatapan mata Hibari terlihat sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai membuat pemuda itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ma...maafkan kami...!!" mereka bertiga langsung berlari pergi secepat mungkin. Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfa-nya dan mulai mengambil barang belanjaan Chrome yang berserakan di trotoar.

Chrome yang untuk sesaat terpaku akhirnya sadar kembali. "K...Kyouya! te...terima kas...kasih!" Chrome langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih.

Hibari tak menatapnya, dia masih sibuk mengambil barang-barang Chrome yang berserakan. "Nanti saja berterima kasihnya, Chrome Dokuro. Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya sang pemegang _ring cloud _itu.

Chrome melihat kearah tumit kakinya yang kini telah bengkak dan berwarna merah, dia tak bisa berjalan dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu. Namun dia tak mau menyusahkan Hibari lebih dari ini. "A...aku tak apa, Kyouya... aku baik-baik saja!"

Hibari akhirnya mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap gadis itu, dan dia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Chrome. "Kakimu terkilir, Chrome Dokuro. Kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan kaki seperti itu." Hibari bukanlah orang yang gampang untuk dibohongi.

Chrome jadi merasa tak enak, dia berusaha untuk berdiri namun jatuh lagi, Hibari memegang tangannya ketika dia jatuh. "Jangan banyak bergerak, Chrome Dokuro. Tolong tunggu sebentar Disini." Hibari membantu Chrome untuk duduk dibangku dekat trotoar, dia menaruh kantong plastik belanjaan Chrome disebelahnya, lalu dia pergi masuk kedalam mini market 24 jam yang berada dibelakang bangku yang diduduki oleh Chrome.

Kemudian Hibari keluar dengan membawa cairan alkohol, dan perban. Dia duduk di samping Chrome dan mengangkat kakinya yang terluka, Chrome tak tahu apa yang mau Hibari lakukan padanya, ternyata Hibari membersihkan lukanya dengan cairan alkohol dan membalutnya dengan perban...

"Apa rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang?" Tanya Hibari, sambil mengikat tali perban yang melilit kaki Chrome agar tak lepas. Chrome mengangguk, mendadak dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

Lalu Hibari menurunkan kaki Chrome dan mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya, lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"E...eh!? kau mau bawa kemana belanjaanku, Kyouya...??" Chrome jadi kaget saat Hibari membawa belanjaannya.

"Aku akan mengambil motor ku. Kau tidak bisa berjalan pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, kau cukup tinggal naik saja nanti."ucap Hibari, lalu dia pergi berlalu meninggalkan Chrome.

Mulut Chrome sedikit menganga dan matanya masih terbalak, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan; terlalu cepat. Sehingga dia hampir tak menyadari kalau Hibari sebenarnya sedang menolongnya.

Tak lama kemudian Hibari datang kembali dengan membawa sepeda motornya, kantong plastik belanjaan milik Chrome di ikat dibawah pegangan tangan Hibari, Hibari mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Chrome.

"Ayo naiklah, akan ku bantu kau." Ucapnya dengan ekspressi wajah yang terlihat sangat datar sekali. Chrome perlahan-lahan berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Hibari, ketika dia berhasil meraih tangan Hibari, Hibari membantunya untuk menaiki motornya.

Lalu dia memberikan helm kecil kepada Chrome, Hibird melompat dari atas pundak Hibari ke tangan kecil Chrome. "Tolong jaga Hibird, jangan sampai dia terbang terkena angin" ucap Hibari sembari menyalakan mesin motornya.

Setelah Chrome memakai helm yang diberikan oleh Hibari, dia membuka kepalan tangannya dan Hibird langsung mendarat diatas tangannya. Chrome tersenyum ketika melihat burung kecil itu mendarat diatas tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Kyouya."kata Chrome dengan pelan. Hibari lalu mulai menjalankan motornya secara pelan-pelan.

Ada senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Hibari. "Sama-sama, Chrome Dokuro." Balasnya. Lalu dia mengantarkan Chrome pulang ke tempat kawan-kawannya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** oh my Juliet, **_**LM.C**_)

**MATTGASM: ** 1896 Requested by ! :D maap jika mengecewakan =3=; dibikinnya pas lagi ngobrol V.I.A telepon ama Dakocand sayah sih, hahaha... iya nak... MARIO LAWALATA emang minta di tonjok ama kita semua yeh, kita pelet ajah itu orang yah nak... gwa punya dukun sakti dari Makassar kok, jangan khawatir. Kufufu no fufu~ *_dihajar pake tongkat baseball ama pacarnye._*

Hari ini _Het _Hibari x Chrome... Sesok _Yaoi _?x?


	8. Yellow Moon

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Yaoi)_ Adult!Reborn x TYL!Lambo

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Reborn..." Tsuna sebenarnya tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Reborn, Reborn menatap Lambo yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur, dia tak bergerak, dan dia terlihat tak bernafas... seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, Lambo sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini saat pulang dari misi bersama Chrome Dokuro...

Tsuna berusaha untuk melanjutkan perkataannya walaupun terasa berat sekali "Dia...Dia sudah tidak... karena...misi... ah...Reborn...." namun ternyata dia tak bisa, Tsuna berjalan mundur dari tempat Reborn berdiri.

Reborn menatap tubuh Lambo yang tak bergerak dihadapannya, matanya terbalak tak percaya, remaja itu...mati? remaja yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya dan selalu bermanja-manja padanya itu kini telah...tiada?

"...sapi bodoh."

Reborn memanggil namanya, namun tak ada respon.

"...Sapi bodoh, ayo cepat bangun."

Masih juga tak ada respon dari Lambo... bernafas atau bergerakpun juga tidak.

"Ayo cepat bangun, kalau tidak aku tembak kepalamu yang tak berotak itu..."

Reborn dengan kasar memegang pundak Lambo, dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat "Ayo bangun!! Dasar bodoh, kau tak akan mati semudah ini bukan!? Ayo cepat bangun, sapi bodoh!!" teriaknya, tapi Lambo masih saja tak bergerak. Apakah Reborn tak mau mengakui kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya ini...?

Reborn akhirnya sadar, kalau remaja itu benar-benar sudah... tiada. Bukankah baru kemarin Reborn menendangnya? Bukankah baru kemarin Reborn membuatnya menangis? Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada...

Reborn bertekuk lutut disamping tempat tidur, lalu mengengam tangan sang _thunder guardian _yang selama ini selalu meminta perhatian dan bermanja padanya... sekarang dia merindukan sifat cengeng dan bodoh-nya Lambo...

"Bukankah kau ingin mengalahkanku? Bukankah kau ingin membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu? Aku melakukannya sekarang... tolong buka matamu dan lihatlah..." seumur-umur, Reborn tak pernah meminta-minta kepada orang lain. Dan sekarang dia hanya melakukannya hanya kepada Lambo seorang.

Lambo merupakan orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, dia selalu memperhatikan anak dari keluarga Bovino itu semenjak dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Sebenarnya dia menaruh perhatian yang besar kepadanya, namun Reborn menunjukan perhatiannya itu dengan cara menganiaya nya dan memberikannya latihan yang keras.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, dia telah sepenuhnya jatuh hati kepada anak itu. Anak itu selalu meminta perhatian kepadanya, mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, dan selalu berusaha untuk memegang tangannya. Reborn tahu, kalau perasaan sayangnya terhadap anak itu dapat membahayakan jiwanya dan Lambo sendiri, maka karena itu dia selalu bersikap acuh dan kejam kepadanya.

Tapi Lambo selalu mendatanginya kembali setelah menangis seharian penuh karena perlakuan kejam darinya, Reborn tak habis pikir kalau Lambo masih terus mengikutinya padahal dia telah memperlakukan anak itu dengan sangat kejam sekali.

"Dasar bodoh...sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati diluar sana... dasar anak bodoh..." Reborn memberikan kecupan kecil diatas tangan Lambo "Aku selalu menunggu kepulanganmu... aku ingin kau pulang tanpa luka sedikitpun... aku mengkhawatirkanmu, anak bodoh..."

Reborn mendekatkan tangan Lambo yang mulai dingin kewajahnya, tangan yang mencoba untuk meraihnya selama ini... kelemahan Reborn hanyalah satu; yaitu Lambo. Dia akan melakukan dan memberikan apapun agar remaja itu tak terluka sedikit pun, dan dia bisa saja membunuh orang yang mencoba untuk melukainya dengan mudah.

Namun semua itu telah terlambat sekarang... Reborn bahkan tak sempat untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin dia sampaikan kepada remaja itu...

"..._Ti amo, mio ultimo._...Lambo Bovino." Bisiknya dengan lembut, Reborn menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata untuk jatuh dari matanya. Selama ini Reborn tak pernah menangis, Apalagi menangisi orang lain...

Tapi untuk Lambo, dia memberikan sebuah pengecualian.

Namun, mendadak...

"Hmph..."

"Huh?" Reborn mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, jejak air mata terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya. Dia langsung berhadapan dengan mata emerald –green cantik milik Lambo, remaja itu juga melihat kearahnya, dia tersenyum melihat Reborn menangis untuknya.

"_Yare, yare_... kau sudah merindukanku? Padahal aku baru pergi sebentar!" ucap remaja itu dengan senyuman _playfull _diwajahnya.

Reborn kehilangan kata-katanya, jadi... Dia cuman pura-pura MATI?! "KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI....!!! TSUNAYOSHI!!!" ketika Reborn menengok kebelakang, sosok Tsuna sudah tidak ada.

Lambo tertawa sangat kencang sekali, bahkan dia hampir jatuh dari atas tempat tidur. "_Yare~_ ternyata ide Tsuna-nii-san berhasil juga yaa... ha-ha-ha..." dia tertawa seperti orang sinting.

Reborn mengepalkan tangannya, siap-siap mau menonjok Lambo dan membuatnya mati beneran kalau perlu. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menipuku, Sapi bodoh. Lalu aku akan...." Reborn tak menyadari kalau wajahnya jadi sedikit merah.

Lambo berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Reborn sudah siap-siap mau menghajarnya, dia langsung memeluk Reborn yang masih berada dalam posisi berlutut disamping tempat tidur. "Te-terima kasih...kau sudah mau menunggu kepulanganku..." remaja itu menangis dipundak Reborn, dia melilitkan tangannya dengan erat dileher Reborn, tak ingin dia lepaskan selamanya.

Rasa marah yang tadinya menguasai Reborn mendadak lenyap hilang tak bersisa, diapun membalas pelukan Lambo "Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi, sapi bodoh...atau ku bunuh kau." Ancam Reborn.

Lambo tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. "Baiklah, Reborn..." dia melemaskan kepalanya dipundak Reborn. "Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, kalau aku telah disayangi oleh seseorang..."

Ada senyuman kecil muncul dibibir Reborn, tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya dari Lambo. Mendadak Lambo langsung memalingkan wajah Reborn untuk menatapnya langsung mengguanakan telapak tangannya. "Katakan lagi!" kata remaja itu dengan muka meminta.

"Katakan apa?!" sahut Reborn yang merasa Lambo mulai bertingkah lagi dan menghancurkan momen yang bagus.

Lambo tersenyum padanya. "Yang kau katakan sebelum aku bangun." Dia tertawa ketika mengingat-ingatnya. "Katakanlah namaku."

Reborn tadinya tak mau untuk mengatakannya kembali, dia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Namun... sekali-kali membuat hati orang yang paling berarti baginya itu senang tak ada salahnya bukan?

"..._Ti amo, mio ultimo._...Lambo Bovino...selama-lamanya."

"Hey! Kelebihan satu kalimat tuh!"

"Berisik kau."

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Action! **_**,Maaya Sakamoto**_)

(1) _Ti amo, mio ultimo. _artinya: _I love you, my last. _

**MATTGASM:**... er....uh...IYAH MAAP KAN AKUH MAS REBORN, AKUH TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGIH... hehehe. xP terasa sangat lebay sekalih yee, tapi jujur ajah neh yee; pura-pura matek trus ngeliat reaksi orang tersayang bagaimana ituh bikin ketagihan lho ;) *_ketahuan pernah melakukan hal yang sama seseorang_* hohoho~ ada yang mau request? Silahkan! ;D

Hari ini _Yaoi _Adult!Reborn x TYL!Lambo, sesok _Het _?x?


	9. Konna ni chikaku de

**Title: **Romanpicisan

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **_(Het)PAST! Romeo x Bianchi_

**Genre: **Romance/drama

**Warnings: **OOC, AUish, kadang _Het, _kadang _Yaoi..._ xP

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Semua orang tak akan ada yang mau memakan _poison cooking _nya Bianchi, makan aja ogah, Apalagi menyentuhnya? Masakan berwarna ungu pekat dengan bau yang super bikin eneg itu bisa bikin orang mati hanya dengan mencium baunya saja.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berani memakan _poison cooking-_nya Bianchi, dan ketika orang itu sudah tiada... _poison cooking _milik Bianchi jadi semakin parah rasanya, apa mungkin itu di sebabkan dari kepergian orang itu yang begitu tiba-tiba?

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di sebuah rumah mewah di daerah Italia... Bianchi yang saat itu masih 'normal-normal' saja sedang mencoba peruntungan memasaknya di dapur, pokoknya semuanya nampak biasa-biasa saja...

"Hop!" tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menutup kedua mata Bianchi, Bianchi sontak jadi kaget.

"Ah!? Hei...! siapa ini?! Aku sedang memegang pisau! Jangan macam-macam!" Bianchi langsung mengancungkan pisau dapur yang sedang dia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran, sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman orang yang menutup matanya.

"_My, My_! Hati-hati dengan benda tajam itu, _mio miele!_" orang itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mata Bianchi, Bianchi menengok ke arahnya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang telah menutup matanya itu.

"Romeo!" sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah cantik Bianchi, perempuan itu meletakan pisau yang sedang dia pegang lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang dia pangil Romeo itu.

Romeo memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil di bawah mata. "_Well, well_... rupanya dirimu sedang sibuk memasak, _mio miele._ Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh..." Bianchi merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Romeo, Romeo memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kau sudah pulang..."

"Hmph, iya, aku sudah pulang..." Romeo tertawa melihat Bianchi yang maunya terus menempel kepadanya, lalu perempuan berparas cantik ala gadis italia yang anggun itu menyuruh kekasihnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan untuk menunggunya menyiapkan makanan.

Romeo melontarkan senyuman kecil kepadanya, sebelum dia perpaling dari hadapannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Bianchi melihat Romeo sedang berberes-beres, pemuda yang doyan memakai rantai di lehernya dan suka merokok itu tadinya tak ingin menatap ke arah Bianchi yang dari tadi mengamatinya, Namun pada akhirnya dia menengok ke arahnya juga.

"Aku pergi tak akan lama, _mio miele..._ada tugas kecil yang di berikan kepadaku, hanya sebuah geng kecil..." Romeo menenteng tas selempang yang sudah dia persiapkan dari tadi, lalu dia berjalan perlahan kehadapan Bianchi. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Bianchi merasa ada yang aneh di balik senyuman yang ada di wajah Romeo, sebuah senyuman kaku, hampir terlihat seperti di paksa, Bianchi ingin menanyakannya kenapa, namun dia memilih untuk tak menanyakannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Romeo..."

Bianchi mengantarkan Romeo sampai ke pintu depan, Romeo hendak berjalan keluar, dimana malam telah sempurna menutupi langit, dan bulan terlihat dengan sangat sempurna diatas sana.

"_Mio Miele..._" Romeo meraup wajah Bianchi dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan ciuman mesra, sampai membuat wajah Bianchi menjadi merah dan megap-megap mencari udara.

"Tolong masak yang enak ya, saat aku pulang nanti." Pinta Romeo sambil menjilar bibir bagian bawahnya.

Bianchi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Romeo, entah mengapa kata-kata Romeo terdengar seperti kata-kata perpisahan. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, namun dia tak dapat menjelaskan hal apa itu..."...Tentu saja aku akan masak yang enak untukmu, jangan khawatir..."

Romeo kembali tersenyum kepadanya, lalu dia berbalik punggung dari Bianchi, mulai berjalan menjauhinya, menuju kegelapan malam.

"_Arrivederci, _Bianchi..." gungam Romeo, lalu sosoknya hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan langit malam Italia.

Dan setelah itu, air mata Bianchi langsung pecah berhamburan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sejak saat itu, Romeo tak pernah datang kembali ke rumah, makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Bianchi kushus untuk Romeo telah basi, karena Romeo tak kunjung datang... dan tak akan pernah datang.

Orang-orang silih berganti datang ke rumah mereka, memberikan bela sungkawa, memberikan ucapan turut prihatin, atas kematian Romeo dimalam itu... Romeo telah mati, dan Bianchi tak dapat menerimanya.

Makanan yang dia masak kini menjadi makanan basi yang beracun...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lalu sekarang, Bianchi telah menemukan kerjaan baru untuk dia lakukan.

"_YAREEE!!!! _siapa saja tolong hentikan diaaa!!!!"

"Kembali kau, Romeo! Aku akan melempar wajahmu dengan kue ini!!!"

Yup, kerjaan Bianchi saat ini adalah mengejar TYL! Lambo tiap kali dia datang lewat 10-years-Bazooka, Bianchi akan mengeluarkan _poison cooking_ miliknya dan mengejar Lambo menggunakan itu, karena ke miripan wajah TYL! Lambo dengan almarhum pacarnya, Romeo.

Bianchi tak pernah marah Apalagi dendam kepada Romeo yang pergi meninggalkannya di malam itu tanpa berkata apapun kepadanya, mungkin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa dia tak memberitahu Bianchi...

Bianchi hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat-ingat hal itu, Romeo, satu-satunya orang yang berani untuk memakan _posion cooking _nya.

Dan kini dia telah menemukan _'mainan' _baru untuk dia siksa dan dia aniaya, yaitu TYL! Lambo.

"_Yaree!!! _Sudah kubilang aku bukan Romeo!!! Tolong jangan siksa aku!!!" TYL! Lambo hanya bisa meringis melihat Bianchi sedang berlari mengejarnya sambil membawa _posion cooking _di tangannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Watashi no kare wa Pilot, **_**Megumi Nakajima Ver. **_**~Ranka Lee~**)

**MATTGASM:** ......... *_dilempar botol aqua_* hah!? Apah?! Sumpe lho gua beneran bikin RomeoBianchi! X,D ini semua gara-gara doujin yaoi... (_lah, kok malah nyalahin doujin yaoi yak?_) yang ada RomeoLambo-nya....UAHAUHA-HUAHAUAH-HUAHA... berasa ngeliat Lambo di _rape_ sama dirinya sendiri... *_di jambak_* ahan~

Hari ini _Het _PAST! Romeo x Bianchi... besok, _Yaoi _? x ? ada yang mau nge-request juga bole, author mulai kering ide...


End file.
